AMARTE ES MI PECADO
by ByMau
Summary: No pude por mas que lo intente, simplemente no pude amar a la hija del hombre que mas odiaba en la vida, el responsable que no haya sido capaz de amar a mi hija mi propia hija, no sabia que me esperaba el futuro, pero de algo estaba segura yo no me quedaría al lado de un hombre como El y mucho menos al lado de su engendro… Lemons e incesto entren y lean


Hola a todas les traigo esta pequeña historia de un capitulo espero llenar expectativas pues es mi primera historia en este genero y con este tipo de lemons

**AMARTE ES MI PECADO**

**Prologo **

No pude por mas que lo intente, simplemente no pude amar a la hija del hombre que mas odiaba en la vida, el responsable que no haya sido capaz de amar a mi hija mi propia hija, no sabia que me esperaba el futuro, pero de algo estaba segura yo no me quedaría al lado de un hombre como El y mucho menos al lado de su engendro…

**POV BELLA**

Sabia que lo que hacia no era lo correcto, pero no había tenido un buen ejemplo Renne Swan nunca lo fue, mas bien solo recibí de ella malos ejemplos como cuando se largo sin importarle la suerte de un hombre maravilloso y de una pequeña niña que necesitaba a su madre sobre todas las cosas de esta vida…

Desde los 10 años no tuve mas figura materna y paterna que mi padre, quien lo era todo para mi, al que amaba y adoraba sobre todas las cosas del mundo, tarde aproximadamente otros nueve años para darme cuenta que lo que sentirá por aquel hombre no era amor de hija, si no de mujer amaba a mi padre con todas las fuerzas de la juventud y sabia que no era lo correcto que podía amara a cualquier hombre del mundo excepto a El…

Edward a donde vas – pregunte sabia que no debía, pero inevitable, quizá el pensaba que era por querer saber a donde estaba mi padre, pero era para estar tranquila que no Iría con ninguna mujer

Es una cita de negocios Bella – dijo sonriendo de esa manera que me mataba

Estas seguro papa – pregunte no me gustaba llamarlo así, pero justo había llegado su mejor amigo Emmett y no quería hacer que quedara mal

Volverás temprano – volvía a preguntar pero esta vez no respondió el

Bella tu pareces la esposa y no la hija de Edward – dijo sonriendo pero yo me sentí descubierta, era verdad quería saber todo lo que Edward hacia fuera de casa

Tranquilo hermano Bella es muy sobre protectora con su padre – dijo sonriendo, pero yo no estaba tan convencida

Y con quien es la reunión papa – pregunte pero esa palabra quemaba mi garganta

Tanya Denali, la recuerdas – dijo sonriendo y yo sentí mareos solo de escuchar su nombre, era la misma rubia que un día hace como un año salía de la habitación de mi padre

Claro papa y tu sabes muy bien porque no la puedo olvidar – dije molesta a lo que mi padre prefirió dejar las cosas de ese tamaño y yo por dentro moría de celos seguramente esta noche no llegaría a dormir se quedaría a dormir con la puta de la rubia

Es mejor que te vayas papa y no te preocupes no te esperare para irme a la cama si la reunión es con ella, no creo que vuelvas hoy – dije subiendo las escaleras quería llorar de frustración otra vez esa zorra dormirá entre las piernas de mi padre…

De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba el, el motivo de mi llanto, llanto que no pude evitar

Porque lloras Bella – dijo con suave voz

Sabes porque, no me gusta esa mujer cerca de ti Edward, es una zorra – dije sin arrepentirme

Esas no son palabras de una señorita – dijo reprendiéndome pero no me importo

Te meterás en sus sabanas hoy como hace un año – pregunte o más bien grite

Bella no te permito que cuestiones mi vida privada – dijo molesto a lo que supe que por ese camino el se alejaría y no lo podía perder por una rubia zorra

Perdóname, volverás esta noche – pregunte con tono bajito y nostálgico

Te lo prometo – dijo antes de partir y entonces lo supe esta debía ser mi noche, una noche de pecado mortal pero seria mía por fin

Te esperare – dije dándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios y el no dijo nada solo se marcho…

Edward partió a eso de las 7 de la noche a la famosa reunión y como había prometido volver yo lo esperaría pero esta vez con una sorpresa me arriesgaba mucho si el me rechazaba aquella noche, pero solo tenia dos opciones era hoy o nunca… y nunca era demasiado para mi…

Me dispuse a prepararle una sorpresa al hombre que amaba, baje a la bodega donde guardábamos lo que utilizábamos en fiestas o reuniones y encontré lo que tanto deseaba en esos momentos, subí al cuarto de mi padre y me dispuse a prepararlo todo…

Coloque velas de noche rojas por toda la habitación de tal manera que la luz de las velas fuera romántica y suficiente confortable para el frio de diciembre que calaba hasta los huesos, quería que todo estuviera listo para cuando el regresara me demore un tiempo por lo que cuando me di cuenta eran las 9 de la noche no tenia idea de a que hora regresaría Edward pero no quise perder tiempo en ello y Salí a mi cuarto quería ponerme algo cómodo para recibirlo como se merece, tome el celular y marque el numero de mi padre quería saber cuanto tiempo disponía para mi…

Edward a que hora regresaras con las prisas no te pregunte – dije sonando normal

En una hora Bella, estaré por casa como a las 10 te parece – dijo con voz pesada seguramente había bebido unas copas de mas y eso era perfecto para mi…

Perfecto te estaré esperando despierta no lo olvides – dije cerrando la llamada

Me di una larga ducha quería estar fresca para recibirlo, me dispuse a elegir el conjunto de Encaje que tia Alice me había regalado hace unos meses atrás que no eran nada descritos y muy reveladores consistía en una tanga de encaje y un sosten de encaje que solo cubria la mitad de mis grandes y perfectos senos en tono azul no los había utilizado y esta seria la primera y quizá ultima vez que las pondría me vestí y me puse una bata blanca común para aparentar, cuando Salí de mi cuarto faltaban 10 minutos para que Edward llegar y me puse nerviosa, me dirigí a su cuarto a encender las velas aromáticas para que todo estuviera listo…

Una vez que había terminado mi cometido escuche el auto estacionarse mis nervios se incrementaron, pero no dudaba de lo que quería en ese momento quería estar entre los brazos de Edward sobre todas las cosas…

Me senté a la orilla de la cama mientras sentía los pasos de Edward cada vez mas cerca y allí estaba el click de la puerta al abrirse y vi los ojos sorprendidos de Edward

Bella que haces aquí – pregunto con voz serena

Te esperaba lo recuerdas – dije acercándome a el

Que es todo esto Bella – pregunto y yo me acerque un poco mas, sentí el olor a licor pero no era lo suficiente como para que Edward no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba

Quiero que esta noche me hagas tuya papa – susurre muy cerca de sus oídos y mordí el lóbulo de la oreja de mi padre, sentí estremecerse y sonreí ante la provocación

No Bella esto no puede ser – dijo pero no me dio mayor negativa

Lo se Edward pero no me importa solo bésame - susurre cerca de sus labios, pero el se alejo de mi y sentí vacio

Bella sal de mi recamara – dijo pero pude ver que algo entre su entrepierna opinaba otra cosa Edward estaba excitado ante la situación y sonreí con maldad

Volvi a acercarme ahora desatando la bata blanca que cubría mi cuerpo muy bien formado y vi su reacción no aparto los ojos de mi cuerpo y me di cuenta papa me deseaba tanto como yo a el

Bella por favor – susurro al sentir mis manos meterse bajo su camisa

No por favor tu, te deseo y se que sientes lo mismo, estamos solos Edward no me hagas esto – dijo besando por fin esos labios que desde hace tanto tiempo ansiaba besar y el no se alejo el beso incremento su ritmo era demandante apasionado

Bella mi pequeña Bella – dijo mi padre mientras se separaba de mis labios

No soy pequeña Edward – dije – mírame soy una mujer que te desea que te anhela todos los días que sueña estar enredada entre tus piernas cada noche – dije besándolo mas intensamente y el no dudo en responder

Aproveche para quitarse la camisa y acariciar el torso bien formado que sus 40 años eran muy sexy y apetecibles para cualquier mujer en especial para mi…

Bella no sabes cuanto te deseo – dijo tomando con una de sus manos uno de mis senos y me estremecí al rose de su manos por encima de la tela

Entonces demuéstramelo hazme tuya aquí y ahora y que no importa nada mas – suplique bajo sus labios a mi garganta y me excite mucho mas, luego descendió hasta el inicio de mis pechos y sentí una descarga que llegaba a mi parte mas intima

Que ricas tetas tienes Bella – dijo nunca le había oído hablar así pero me gustaba

Y son todas tuyas tómalas son tuyas – insistía

Y no lo pensó mas quito el sosten que solo hacia estorbo entre nuestros cuerpos y arremetió contra ellos parecía un niño alimentándose de su madre y eso me estaba poniendo muy caliente

Humm Edward que rico, como las chupas sigue quiero mas – dije al momento que sentí como desendia los dedos hasta mi vagina y se adentraba en la tanga y solte un sonoro gimido de placer

Te gusta Bella – dijo papa

Me encantas papa – dije no me gustaba pero en estos momentos me encendia mucho saber que era poseída por el

Eres un zorrita hija – dijo – pero mi zorrita dijo arrancándome con fuerza la tanga y exponiendo complemente mi cuerpo desnudo para el y el sonrió con perversión

Me llevo a al cama comiéndose mi boca a besos y sus manos acariciándome por todo el cuerpo me recostó y el mientras tanto se bajaba los pantalones con el bóxer incluido y lo vi, su pene era enorme y me gustaba, la idea de tenerlo dentro de era maravillosa

Me acerque y lo tome con las manos era grande y caliente y no dude en meterlo a la boca se sentía tan bien y empecé a chuparle el pene a papa y solo escuchaba salir de su boca gemidos de placer pero no me dejo seguir me tomo por el mentón y me beso desenfrenadamente y con una lujuria que me volvía loca de placer…

Me recostó en la cama y se posesiono encima de mi lo vi llegar y lo anhelaba tanto que dolía, sentí el enorme y caliente pene en la entrada de mi vagina y me emocione mucho quería sentirme estaba urgida de sentirme mujer en sus brazos

Ves, esto es lo que provocas en mi querida hija – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Ahora abrate para mi pequeña que papi esta loco por perforar tu cuerpo virgen – escuche y me excite mas por lo que no espere a que entrara en mi y enrrolle las piernas en su cintura y sin preámbulos lo empuje entro de golpe y pegue un grito de dolor pero no tarde mucho en acostumbrarme a la intromisión y con lo mismo movi las caderas para darle a entender que todo esta bien y el nos se hizo del rogar…

Que apretada eres me vuelves loco- decía mientras embestía con fuerza dentro de mi bombeaba como si de eso dependiera nuestras vidas y yo lo disfrutaba estaba como loca gemia de placer infinito que me daba…

Edward que rico coges – dije sin pensar pero me gustaba

Y solo es tuyo pequeña – dijo embistiendo con fuerza agarrando mis pechos y aprentandolos

Bella eres deliciosa el mejor manjar que podría disfrutar – decía mientras entraba y salía de mi vagina sin piedad y me gustaba

Ahhhhh que rico sigue quiero mas – dije pedia y pedia esto era maravilloso sentirlo dentro de mi no se comparaba con nada

Te gusta Bells dime – pregunto – me encanta como me follas – dije vuelta una loca de placer

Te gusta dilo – pregunto

Me encantas, follas como nadie podría – dije gritando sentía que pronto llegaría

Sentí como salió por completo de mi y quise protestar, pero no hubo ni tiempo entro de nuevo hasta el fondo y bombio sin parar

Bella, Bella - gemía mi nombre

Edward – dije

Bella – dijo a su vez explotando al mismo tiempo, eso era lo que tanto había deseado por años

Bella, llamo mi padre – lo vi con miedo a que se hubiera arrepentido

Dime – dije

Cancela todos los planes que tenga para mañana, que no pienso dejarte salir de mi habitación – dijo sonriendo

No te preocupes no habían planes dije besándolo de nuevo si quería follar con mi padre toda la noche y eso era que lo que iba a hacer….

Me enrolle en su cuerpo una vez mas, me abrí para el como lo haría de ahora en adelante y la idea me gustaba…


End file.
